The members
The Members Mark Foster Mark was born on Febuary 29th 1984, growing up as an only-child and attending high school in Ohio.After graduating, he moved in with his uncle in Sylmar, Los Angeles in California to pursue a music career. Foster worked various odd jobs and at night, he began to attend parties in Hollywood in an attempt to network. He said, "I felt like an 18-year-old Hunter S. Thompson I was just diving into this Hollywood Hills subculture and taking it all in. I wasn't shy about taking my guitar out at a party. I wanted to be the center of attention." At one time, he roomed with actor Brad Renfro. Foster struggled with drug addiction during his initial years in Los Angeles, saying, "It got pretty dark. My friends thought I was going to die. I was blind to it. When I was 19 years old, it got to a point where I said, 'Enough is enough'... I saw time was just passing me by. I wasn't being productive." And yet, almost 10 years later, he and his friends created a band with now thousands of fans, 2M+ likes on Facebook and 28K+ followers on Twitter, 7 nominations in major award shows (2011 MTV, 2011 GRAMMYs, 2011 BRIT AWARDS, 2012 NME), LIVE TV performances, fame is rising up. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foster_the_People#cite_note-rs-bandtowatch-5 You can follow Mark Foster on on Instagram. Mark Pontius Mark Pontius was born January 3rd 1985, he grew up with a sister called Rebecca. He grew up in Orlando and was in a band called Malbec, until he decided to give it up for Foster The People. He was about to leave USA for good and move to Austrialia but Mark Foster asked Pontius to give the band half a year. A lot of people call Mark, Ponsi or just Pontius, because he has the same name as Mark Foster. 'Ponsi' love romantic-comedies and cats and dogs. He cried during Never Say Never: Justin Beiber and has had 7 root-canals. You can follow Mark Pontius on on Instagram Cubbie Fink Cubbie Fink (born. Jacob Fink), was born October 2nd 1983. He has been a missionary in Africa and is currnetly married to Chirstian singer https://twitter.com/#!/RebeccaStJames%7CRebecca St. James. Sadly in September of 2015, Cubbie decided to leave Foster the People to pursue other opportunities. Sean and Isom Two live musicians, Sean Cimino (guitar, keyboard, synthesizer, and backing vocals) and Isom Innis (keyboard, synthesizer, piano, maracas, percussion, and backing vocals), also tour with the band.[20] Cimino is credited with guitar on the track "Waste".[21] Zach "Reazon" Heiligman (sampler, MPC (Music Production Center), programming, digital percussion, SFX, other production, minimal backing vocals) appears to have been a member of the band until early 2011; however, he shares co-writer and additional production credits on "Miss You" with Mark Foster. Heiligman, an MC and songwriter, is a close friend of Mark Foster as well and worked with him on a hip-hop project.' Category:Foster the People Category:Foster the People news Category:Musical groups Category:Awesome People